FF OnKey - To Your Heart 1
by vanillablue622
Summary: Kim Kibum, remaja penyandang dyslexia yang memiliki cita-cita terpendam yang ditentang ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

To Your Heart 1

Author: vanillablue

Cast: JinKibumTae, YunJae

Inspired by: Summer Breeze - Orizuka

Ini terinspirasi dari novel summer breeze nya Orizuka, mungkin ada sedikit kesamaannya, selebihnya ngarang bebas u.u

happy reading :)

.

.

.

Kibum adalah remaja berusia 17 tahun pengidap _**Dyslexia**_ –suatu kondisi ketidakmampuan belajar pada seseorang yang disebabkan oleh kesulitan pada orang tersebut dalam melakukan aktivitas membaca dan menulis–, yang membuat Kibum di cap bodoh oleh teman-temannya. Appa Kibum, Yunho, mengharuskan Kibum menjadi penerus perusahaannya, namun hal ini di tentang oleh umma Kibum, Jaejoong. Ia menginginkan anaknya untuk meraih cita-cita yang diinginkan sesuai kemampuan Kibum. Namun Kibum yang tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya –terlebih ia anak tunggal, harapan orangtua satu-satunya–, ia belajar mati-matian untuk dapat mencapai nilai maksimal sesuai keinginan appanya. Dibantu oleh tetangga sekaligus teman sekolahnya –Jinki– yang dengan sabar mengajari Kibum, hingga akhirnya tumbuh benih-benih cinta dihati Kibum. Namun sayangnya Kibum harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Jinki sudah memiliki Taemin…

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan keluarga Kim nampak tenang, hanya sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring beradu memecah keheningan. Sang umma dengan tanggap menuang air ketika melihat suaminya tersedak. Sedangkan sang anak sama sekali tak berminat dengan makanan yang dihidangkan, tidak nafsu makan.

"mmm.. aku sudah selesai.." Kibum membuka suara, menaruh gelas kosong yang isinya sudah ia teguk habis. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap bingung makanan yang sama sekali belum berkurang porsinya.

"Kibum, itu masih banyak nak.. habiskan makananannya"

"aku sudah kenyang umma.." jawab Kibum tak bersemangat. Melirik sekilas kearah appa nya yang hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak peduli. Kibum mendorong kursi yang ia duduki, bangkit dari duduknya hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

"Kibum tunggu!" sergah Yunho. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, menatap dengan takut wajah tegas sang appa, namun kasih sayang jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya yang tajam.

"n-ne.."

"bagaimana ulanganmu minggu ini? berapa nilai yang kau dapat?" tanya Yunho ketus, menatap tajam Kibum yang hanya terdiam.. Kibum tertunduk, memainkan jari-jari tangannya gugup.

"Kibum jawab appa!"

"em-empat puluh"

"mwo? hanya 40?" Yunho tersenyum sinis, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi. Jaejoong mengelus punggung suaminya, berusaha menenangkan. Ia tersenyum kearah Kibum yang masih menunduk.

"gwenchana sayang.. setidaknya itu lebih bagus dari minggu lalu eum.. kau hebat" ucap Jaejoong menghibur, berusaha menengahkan suasana yang menegang, seolah sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"appa akan carikan satu guru les lagi untukmu" ucap Yunho acuh.. meneguk mocca nya cepat, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka sang istri.

"Yun, kau gila! Kibum sedang menjalani lebih dari lima les.. kau hanya akan menambah bebannya kau tahu!" protes Jaejoong dengan suara yang meninggi, jelas saja membuat suaminya semakin emosi ditambah dengan suasana yang semakin menegang diantara keduanya.

"tidak lama lagi dia ujian kelulusan.. bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan study ke Sorbonne? bagaimana dia bisa meneruskan perusahaan jika begini?!" balas Yunho dengan suara yang tidak kalah meninggi. Jaejoong menghela nafas.. ia melemah, tidak ingin meladeni sikap keras kepala suaminya.

"kau sangat tau kemampuan Kibum.. kau tau kalau dia disleks-"

"aku tau Jae! AKU TAHU! Bukan berarti itu tidak bisa disembuhkan-"

"bukan seperti ini caranya!"

"harus dengan cara apa?! demi Tuhan aku malu Jae! AKU MALU PUNYA ANAK BODOH SEPERTI DIA!"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan sangat keras mendarat dipipi mulus Yunho. Kibum tersentak, belum pernah melihat umma nya sekasar ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho memang tidak sejalan. Disaat Jaejoong menginginkan Kibum bersekolah di sekolah khusus penderita disleksia, tapi Yunho malah menyekolahkannya di sekolah bertaraf internasional.. tentu bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Kibum jungkir balik mengejar ketertinggalannya dari murid-murid lain yang kemampuannya jauh diatas rata-rata darinya. Begitu pula saat Yunho membebani Kibum sebagai penerus perusahaan yang lagi-lagi ditentang oleh istrinya, sungguh membuat Kibum dilemma. Ia harus berpihak pada siapa? harus menuruti yang mana? Demi Tuhan Kibum sangat menyayangi keduanya, ia tidak ingin membuat salah satunya kecewa..

"kau sama sekali tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar, mulai menangis. Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar, merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat istrinya menangis, harusnya ia menyadari jika menyakiti Kibum sama saja menyakiti istrinya. Terkadang Jaejoong memang jauh lebih sensitif dibanding Kibum.

"u-umma gwenchana?" Kibum bertanya pelan, sungguh baru kali ini Kibum melihat orangtuanya begini. Mereka memang sering berselisih pendapat, tapi Kibum tidak pernah melihat umma nya sampai berlaku kasar begitu, ia tahu umma nya terlalu mencintai appanya.

"u-umma.."

"Kibum masuk ke kamar nak.."

"ta-tapi"

"masuk umma bilang!"

.

.

.

Kibum merebahkan tubuh rampingnya diatas ranjang. Pikirannya melayang, teringat lagi dengan perkataan ayahnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali mengecap dirinya bodoh. Tidak, ia tidak sakit hati, memang ini kenyataan.. ia hanya merasa khawatir dengan kedua orangtuanya yang terus-terusan bertengkar hanya gara-gara dirinya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali, Kibum memijit pelipisnya yang pening. Lelah, rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Jika waktu bisa diulang, bolehkah Kibum menginginkan terlahir sebagai anak pintar seperti kebanyakan orang? Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan kedua orangtuanya..

"oh.." Kibum sedikit terlonjak ketika merasa kasurnya bergerak, seperti ada orang yang mendudukinya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat sosok lelaki tampan berpipi chubby sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jinki.. sejak kapan kau disini eoh?"

"sejak tadi.. waeyo?" jawab Jinki dengan muka tak berdosanya. Kibum kesal, ia dorong bahu Jinki keras, lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Kibum dapat melihat tangga yang digunakan Jinki untuk bisa menyusup kedalam kamarnya. Ck, kadang Kibum merasa sebal dengan lelaki itu, dia seperti pencuri yang dengan seenaknya keluar masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi. Tapi Kibum tidak mempermasalahkannya, justru ia sangat senang.

"apa yang terjadi?" Jinki menarik pundak Kibum menghadapnya, menatap dalam mata Kibum yang berkaca-kaca. Jinki tau Kibum habis menangis. Sakit.. ia sangat mengerti apa yang Kibum rasakan. Perlahan Jinki menggerakkan tangannya menghapus sisa airmata dipipi Kibum. Tanpa Jinki ketahui, Kibum berusaha memendam kegugupannya, meredam degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sentuhan hangat Jinki membuatnya melayang, semoga Jinki tidak menyadari pipinya yang memerah, pikir Kibum.

"kau tidak bersama Taemin? harusnya kalian pergi berkencan bukan?" tanya Kibum mengalihkan suasana, menyingkirkan tangan Jinki yang masih menempel dipipinya. Jinki hanya tersenyum kecut, ia menyandarkan kedua tangannya dipagar pembatas balkon kamar Kibum.

"Taemin.. dia.. sedang ada acara bersama keluarganya.. merayakan kelulusan hyung nya dari Oxford University"

"hebat.. keluarga mereka memang sangat jenius" puji Kibum sambil tersenyum miris. Sadar betul sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi Taemin, lelaki dengan segala kesempurnaannya.. cantik, pintar, peraih medali emas olimpiade fisika internasional dan juga merupakan anak bungsu dari pemegang saham terbesar di Seoul International High School. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia hanya anak bodoh yang selalu mendapat remedial setiap kali ulangan, selalu mendapat rekor terburuk dengan menduduki peringkat paling bawah disekolahnya.. Bagaimana bisa Jinki tidak tertarik dengan Taemin? Mereka sama-sama pintar.. Jinki merupakan juara bertahan olimpiade matematika internasional. Mereka cocok satu sama lain, mungkin ini yang membuat Kibum menciut. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak pernah bisa bersanding dengan Jinki. Jinki dan Kibum bagai langit dan bumi, Jinki pintar sedangkan Kibum bodoh.

"mmm.. Kibum.." panggil Jinki pelan. Kibum menoleh, sedikit memberikan senyum tipisnya. Jinki merogoh saku jeans nya, mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam, sebuah mp3 player. Jinki menarik tangan Kibum, memberikan mp3 itu ke tangan Kibum.

"ini apa?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti. Jinki tersenyum, ia kembali mengambil mp3 playernya kemudian menyalakannya keras-keras.

**[No matter how close we are, I know that I cant love you anymore**

**I can't miss you, waiting for you makes me tired**

**I can't endure anymore and I can't realize this**

**The name I loved once in this life**

**Has becoming further and further away from me**

**I am writing your name on a paper and forever kept it in my heart**

**From that day I only realized that I will only loved you forever**

**Love that can't be together can also be known as Love]**

Mata kucing Kibum melebar, kaget mendengar suara nyanyian dari mp3 player itu. Itu.. rekaman suara dirinya, bagaimana Jinki bisa tahu.. selama ini Kibum tidak pernah bernyanyi didepan orang lain, termasuk Jinki.

"i-ini.."

"ne.. merdu bukan? Aku ingin suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihatnya bernyanyi dipanggung yang sangat megah, ditonton oleh jutaan orang yang terperangah kagum padanya" ucap Jinki berbinar. Kibum terpaku, matanya kembali panas. Mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, Kibum berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak pecah.

"kau ini bicara apa hah?!" ucap Kibum dingin, memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Jinki. Lelaki tampan itu lagi-lagi tertawa, ia kembali menarik tangan Kibum lalu memberikan mp3 player itu lagi.

"jangan pura-pura.. ini yang kau inginkan.. menjadi penyanyi besar" sinis Jinki. Kibum tak bisa bersuara, airmata yang ia tahan mati-matian kini mulai menetes.

"jangan paksakan diri untuk menuruti keinginan appamu.. Kibum, raih apa yang kau inginkan.. aku yakin kau bisa meraihnya" Jinki menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tirus Kibum. Menatap lekat mata kucing Kibum yang terus menetesi butiran bening. Entah kenapa hati Jinki bergetar melihat Kibum seperti ini, ini aneh.

"jangan sok tahu! keinginanku masuk Sorbonne University.. dan aku yakin aku bisa masuk kesana" Kibum mengelak, menyentak tangan Jinki kasar. Melempar mp3 itu ke dada Jinki hingga akhirnya jatuh berkeping-keping dilantai.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin kesana? Kita bisa masuk bersama-sama" ucap Kibum angkuh sebelum meninggalkan Jinki masuk ke kamarnya. Menggeser pintu balkon kamarnya, Kibum menatap Jinki sebentar kemudian menutup gordennya kasar.

"kau tidak bisa berpura-pura didepanku Kibum"

.

.

.

Kibum menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin, tangannya sangat lihai memasang dasi dikerah kemejanya. Menyisir rambut hitamnya rapih, Kibum sedikit memoles bagian bawah matanya dengan bedak untuk menutupi mata pandanya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, setiap malam Kibum selalu terbangun. Ia gunakan waktu itu untuk belajar, entah itu mengerjakan tugas ataupun sekedar belajar membaca dan menulis. Meskipun sudah kelas tiga, Kibum masih belum lancar dalam melakukan aktifitas membaca dan menulis, itu sebabnya dia selalu lambat dalam menangkap pelajaran. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia selalu naik kelas? yah, meski dengan usaha kerasnya saja tidak cukup kecuali ditambah dengan 'bantuan' orangtuanya, tentu dengan mudah Kibum bisa naik kelas.

"mmm.. tidak terlihat.." gumam Kibum sambil meneliti wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin orangtuanya tahu, terlebih umma nya. Apalagi umma nya itu sangat memperhatikan kesehatan Kibum, jika Kibum merasa sakit sedikit saja, umma nya pasti akan sangat khawatir. Kibum berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, memasukkan beberapa buku paket kedalam ranselnya. Pandangannya terhenti, tertuju pada dua buah kertas yang ia selipkan diantara buku paket itu. Kibum menarik kertas tersebut, memandang dengan tidak mengerti tulisan-tulisan yang sungguh membuat kepala Kibum pening. Ditangan kanannya ia pegang brosur 'Sorbonne University' sementara ditangan kirinya ia pegang formulir 'Korean Idol'. Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang, memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan formulir itu kedalam laci.

"Sorbonne pilihan yang tepat" ucap Kibum mantap. Walaupun Kibum sendiri tidak yakin, apakah ia bisa masuk kesana. Sorbonne, salah satu universitas ternama dimana para tokoh dunia pernah menginjakkan kakinya belajar disana. Apa bisa seorang Kim Kibum yang bodoh bisa masuk kesana? Apa bisa seorang anak pengidap disleksia seperti dirinya diberi kesempatan untuk belajar disana?

.

.

.

"Kibum~"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri lorong kelas ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Menoleh ke belakang, Kibum berusaha tersenyum melihat sepasang lelaki tampan dan cantik mendekat kearahnya.

"kau mau ke kantin Kibum?" tanya si cantik –Taemin– ramah, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibir plum nya.. Kibum mengagguk, menatap tidak suka kearah Taemin yang menggandeng lengan Jinki mesra. Yah, Kibum cemburu..

"mm.. yeobo.. kita ajak Kibum makan bersama bagaimana?" Taemin meminta pendapat. Sementara lelaki tampan itu tidak menggubris, ia memperhatikan Kibum secara rinci. Jinki dapat menangkap raut wajah lelah Kibum. Ia tahu Kibum pasti lembur lagi. Tidak jarang Jinki mendapati lampu kamar Kibum terang benderang saat tengah malam.

"yeobo.."

"yeobooo.."

"ah.. n-ne.. Kibum bisa ikut kita" jawab Jinki gelagapan. Taemin menatap Jinki menyelidik, bergantian menatap Kibum yang menunduk. Taemin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka berdua. Tapi apa?

"kajja Kibum"

.

.

.

"Taeminnie.. makannya pelan-pelan sayang" ucap Jinki manja. Menghapus saus yang menempel dibibir Taemin, Jinki kembali menyuapkan sepotong burger ke mulut Taemin. Taemin dengan senang hati menerimanya, ia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya memberi jalan agar burger itu bisa masuk.

"enak sayang?"

"ne.. enak sekali.." jawab Taemin riang, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Jinki. Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata menatapnya iri, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"ah, Kibum.. aku dengar kau ingin melanjutkan ke Sorbonne ya?" Taemin menoleh kearah Kibum yang langsung melengos, hampir saja ketahuan karena sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jinki dan Taemin.

"kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa masuk kesana?" ucap Kibum angkuh, berpikir bahwa Taemin sedang meremehkannya.

"Kibum, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu.. aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat" ucap Taemin tidak terima. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Kibum, baru kali ini Kibum bersikap ketus padanya. Dan lagi, Taemin tidak pernah sekalipun meremehkan Kibum, bahkan tidak jarang juga Taemin mengajari Kibum sama seperti Jinki.

"jangan munafik!"

"Kibum kau ini bicara apa?"

"kalian orang-orang pintar hanya bisa meremehkan orang bodoh sepertiku!" ketus Kibum lagi, kali ini sambil menggebrak meja keras. Beranjak dari duduknya, Kibum melirik sekilas kearah Jinki yang sedikit kaget dengan sikap Kibum sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Kibum tunggu~"

"yeobo.. Kibum kenapa? apa aku punya salah padanya?" tanya Taemin gelisah. Jinki menggeleng, ia menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kenyamanan pada namja cantik itu, juga memberikan kecupan singkat dikepala Taemin.

"jangan dipikirkan eum.. dia hanya sedang lelah"

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum memperhatikan Kibum yang tertawa lepas menonton kartun kesukaannya. Entahlah, ia senang sekali melihat Kibum ceria seperti ini, seolah beban yang selama ini Kibum pikul hilang seketika. Jaejoong mengelus kepala Kibum sayang, berada didekat adeul satu-satunya ini kembali membuat lelaki cantik 40 tahun itu merasa bersalah. Menyesal karena keterlambatannya mengetahui penyakit Kibum saat Kibum sudah memasuki usia junior high school, dikarenakan Jaejoong yang kala itu masih sibuk bekerja mengelola restaurant nya, ia jadi melupakan Kibum, tidak memperhatikan prestasi Kibum yang terus memburuk. Seandainya ia mengetahui sejak awal, mungkin disleksia Kibum bisa disembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit.

"umma.. lihat, mereka lucu sekali.. hahaha.." Kibum membuyarkan lamunan jaejoong, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menujuk kearah televisi yang mempertontonkan adegan spongebob dan sahabatnya Patrick sedang bertengkar memperebutkan benda yang menurut Kibum tidak berguna sama sekali. Jaejoong ikut tertawa, sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kibum yang semakin terbahak.

"iya sayang.. mereka lucu seka-"

PIP~

Kibum dan Jaejoong menghentikan tawa mereka, menoleh bersamaan kearah orang yang telah menganggu kesenangan mereka. Yunho, secara tiba-tiba mematikan televisi yang sedang mereka tonton.

"bukan waktunya bersantai-santai.." ucap Yunho seperti biasa dengan nada yang sama sekali tak enak didengar. Jaejoong berdecak, menatap sebal suaminya.

"bisakah kau memberikan waktu sedikit saja untuk Kibum beristirahat? Seharian dia sudah habiskan waktunya untuk belajar di sekolah dan tempat les.. setidaknya biarkan dia untuk merefreshkan otaknya" Jaejoong membela, menarik tangan Kibum berniat meninggalkan Yunho, namun segera ditahan oleh Kibum.

"mmm.. umma.. benar apa yang dikatakan appa.. ini memang sudah waktunya aku belajar" Kibum mencoba mencairkan suasana, menatap penuh harap pada sang umma. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Kibum.

"umma temani.."

"tidak usah.. umma temani appa saja eum" Kibum perlahan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggamnya, memberikan sedikit kecupan di pipi tirus Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah Yunho yang sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman Kibum.

"ah Kibum.." Yunho sukses menghentikan langkah Kibum yang hampir menaiki tangga. Membalikkan badannya, Kibum ragu-ragu menatap wajah ketus sang appa.

"appa berharap banyak padamu.. jangan kecewakan appa" Yunho tersenyum samar, senyum yang baru pertama kali Kibum lihat, dan itu manis sekali menurut Kibum.

"n-ne.. aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya"

.

.

.

Kibum menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah buku sastra yang cukup tebal, Kibum mulai membuka dan mempelajari buku tersebut. Pusing dan mual itu yang pertama kali Kibum rasakan ketika melihat deretan tulisan-tulisan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Tulisan bagi penderita disleksia, sama halnya bagi orang normal yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang diucapkan seseorang ketika sedang berada di Negara orang lain. Bingung dan seperti orang tersesat, itulah yang Kibum rasakan ketika membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

"argghh.." Kibum mengacak rambutnya, menutup kasar buku sastranya. Percuma, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sebanyak apapun les yang ia jalani, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Menyerah, rasanya Kibum ingin sekali meyerah. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kibum menghela nafasnya berat, menatap sendu tumpukan buku-buku yang tergeletak tak beraturan dimeja belajarnya. Buku-buku _leadership, entrepreneurship, management strategic,_ dan buku-buku lainnya mengenai seluk beluk bisnis pemberian Yunho yang wajib Kibum pelajari sejak usia remaja sungguh membuat kepala Kibum ingin pecah. Setiap bulan Yunho akan memberinya buku baru yang harus Kibum pelajari, sedangkan untuk membaca dan memahami satu halaman saja membutuhkan waktu paling tidak satu minggu lebih bagi Kibum.

"tidak boleh menyerah" Kibum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Membuka laci meja belajarnya, Kibum mengambil sebuah buku partitur musik. Perlu diketahui, walaupun Kibum tidak pandai membaca tulisan, tapi ia sangat mahir membaca not-not balok. Baginya not balok itu jauh lebih mudah dimengerti daripada tulisan.. tidak heran jika sebenarnya nilai mata pelajaran kesenian Kibum sangat sempurna, tentu hal itu sama sekali tidak membanggakan menurut Yunho. Kibum membuka buku musik itu pelan, tersenyum miris menatap deretan not balok ciptaannya sendiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kibum meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa mulai sekarang ia harus mengubur impian itu demi orangtuanya.

"Kibum.."

Kibum tersentak, refleks ia masukkan buku musik itu kedalam laci. Melirik kesal Jinki yang datang secara tiba-tiba seperti biasa.

"kau seperti pencuri" sinis Kibum, bangkit dari duduknya menuju balkon kamarnya. Jinki mengikuti, ia pandangi Kibum yang memejamkan matanya sambil merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Jinki perhatikan seksama wajah Kibum, ia menangkap setetes airmata keluar dari pelupuk mata kucing Kibum. Miris, Jinki selalu bisa merasakan sakit yang Kibum rasakan.

"Kibum.. jangan berpura-pura lagi" lirih Jinki, tidak kuat melihat Kibum seperti ini. Kibum membuka matanya, menghapus airmatanya sebelum beralih menatap Jinki. Kibum tersenyum miris mengingat orang yang ada dihadapannya, orang yang sangat ia cintai ini sudah memiliki orang lain yang merupakan sahabatnya, teman baiknya. Ck, bahkan cinta saja tidak mau berpihak pada Kibum.. nasibnya benar-benar miris.

"jangan memaksakan diri–– Ki-Kibum" Jinki kaget ketika Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat. Tubuh Jinki menegang, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya mengelus punggung Kibum saja tidak Jinki lakukan. Ia dapat merasakan t-shirt nya mulai basah, Kibum menangis dalam pelukannya.

"balas pelukanku.." mohon Kibum disela-sela isakannya. Jinki bingung, merasa canggung dengan sikap Kibum, tapi Jinki tidak memungkiri bahwa ada rasa nyaman ketika Kibum memeluknya seperti ini. Sama nyamannya ketika ia sedang memeluk Taemin.

"ta-tapi"

"Taemin tidak akan tahu, aku mohon" Kibum menyusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke leher Jinki, menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Jinki. Kali ini Jinki bisa merasakan airmata Kibum semakin banyak menetes menghangatkan kulitnya. Jinki tidak bisa berkutik, tangannya masih kaku untuk sekedar bergerak merengkuh Kibum, tapi hatinya bergejolak ingin melakukan, Jinki bingung.

"Jinki aku mohon balas pelukanku sedetik saja.. aku jamin Taemin tidak akan tahu" Kibum semakin memohon sambil terisak semakin keras, sedangkan Jinki masih tetap diam. Tidak, dia tidak takut tentang Taemin, yang ia takutkan perasaannya pada Taemin akan mulai memudar ketika ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memeluk Kibum. Jinki akui, ada getar-getar aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini, getaran yang sama ia rasakan saat pertama kali bersama Taemin.

"tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya.. tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini" Kibum menyerah, ia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada lelaki tampan yang sama sekali tak berminat membalas pelukannya. Kibum tidak ingin egois, ia tidak ingin memaksakan Jinki, baginya cukup memeluk Jinki seperti ini, cukup mencintai Jinki secara sepihak, itu sudah membuatnya senang.

"Ji-Jinki.." kali ini Kibum yang terlonjak ketika Jinki mengeratkan pelukan Kibum yang mengendur. Yah, Jinki membalas pelukan Kibum, memberikan sandaran pada lelaki cantik yang terus menangis itu. Dan bersamaan itu pula, getaran yang Jinki rasakan justru semakin aneh ketika posisi mereka seperti ini, Jinki tidak mengerti.

"jangan menangis" Jinki menenangkan, mengelus punggung Kibum yang semakin bergetar. Jinki gugup, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Selama ini Jinki merasakan hal itu pada Kibum, tapi Jinki menganggap itu hanya sekedar rasa simpati pada lelaki cantik itu, tapi kali ini Jinki benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan perasaannya. Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa simpati.

"go-gomawo" ucap Kibum, tangisnya mulai reda. Kibum tahu, jinki memang memberikan sensasi berbeda, Jinki bisa meringankan sedikit bebannya. Mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Jinki, Kibum memejamkan matanya menikmati moment singkat ini. Sementara lelaki tampan itu mulai memberanikan diri mengecupi kepala Kibum, ia tahu ia berkhianat pada Taemin.. tapi perasaan ini, perasaan yang Jinki rasakan tidak bisa ia elak.. ini lebih dari rasa simpati, bukan sekedar perasaan seorang sahabat. Tapi ini.. cinta..

.

.

.

Bersambung…


	2. Chapter 2

To Your Heart 2

Author: vanillablue

Cast: JinKibumTae, YunJae

Inspired by: Summer Breeze – Orizuka

Sorry makin gaje _

Happy reading ^0^

.

.

.

"Kibum, sudah sampai sayang~" Jaejoong mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Kibum. Melepas sabuk pengaman, mendelik kearah anaknya yang masih duduk terdiam, Jaejoong mengelus kepala Kibum lembut.

"Kibum~"

"Kibuum~"

"Kibummie~"

"ah, sudah sampai ya umma" gelagapan, Kibum nampak salah tingkah ketika hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya. Jaejoong bergeleng, ia pandangi objek yang menjadi arah pandang Kibum tadi. Terlihat seorang murid yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Tersenyum, Jaejoong sangat mengerti kenapa Kibum sampai melamun begitu.

"kau merindukan appa?" tanya Jaejoong tepat sasaran. Kibum meremas tali ransel yang ia pangku, samar-samar menganggukkan kepala.

"aku ingin, sekali-kali appa yang mengantarku kesekolah.."

"ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin.. appa terlalu sibuk" sambung Kibum cepat. Berusaha memaksakan senyumnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Dulu, saat Kibum masih TK, Yunho sering mengantarnya ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengantar atau menjemput Kibum sekolah. Bahkan setiap pembagian raport, Yunho juga tidak pernah sekalipun hadir untuk mengambil raport Kibum. Yah, selain karena sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya, mungkin ia malu.. Kibum selalu memberikan kursi paling belakang yang harus diduduki berdasarkan peringkat, karena ia selalu mendapat peringkat paling bawah entah itu dikelas maupun disekolahnya.

"selama ada umma, jangan khawatir eum.. umma akan antar kemanapun Kibum mau, umma akan temani.." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, menangkup pipi tirus Kibum dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Setelah mengetahui penyakit Kibum, Jaejoong jadi lebih memperhatikan anaknya, memberi dukungan dan kasih sayang yang lebih agar Kibum tak mudah patah semangat. Setidaknya ini untuk menebus kesalahannya, pikir Jaejoong. Bukankah anak seperti Kibum harus mendapat perhatian secara khusus? Jaejoong rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi mengurus Kibum, ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

"aku sayang umma.. juga appa.." ujar Kibum tulus, sedikit memajukkan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Hangat, itu yang Kibum rasakan ketika Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Meskipun rasanya kurang lengkap tanpa pelukan ayahnya. Bahkan Kibum sendiri lupa seperti apa rasanya pelukan Yunho.

"umma tahu.. sekarang masuk ke kelas.. ini sudah hampir masuk eum.." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Kibum, mencium singkat dahi Kibum. Kibum mengangguk, mengecup kedua pipi sang umma sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Jaejoong perhatikan punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh, menghela nafas berat.. memasang sabuk pengaman kemudian kembali menyalakan mobil, Jaejoong mulai melajukan BMW hitam itu meninggalkan pelataran sekolah Kibum. Kantor Yunho, tujuan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Langkah Kibum menuju kelasnya terhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan murid-murid mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Penasaran, akhirnya Kibum ikut berbaur dengan mereka. Menjinjitkan kakinya agar dapat melihat pengumuman apa, tapi percuma, postur tubuh Kibum yang kalah tinggi dari namja-namja itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat pengumuman itu. Sebenarnya tidak mengerti juga, pengumuman penting apa sampai-sampai beberapa murid berteriak antusias begitu.

"mmm.. bisa tolong jelaskan, ada pengumuman apa?" Kibum menepuk pundak salah satu siswa. Namja itu menoleh, tersenyum sambil membereskan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"ujian masuk tahap pertama universitas ternama akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.." jawab namja berkacamata itu. Kibum sedikit bingung, ia pandangi kertas pengumuman yang sudah mulai terlihat karena beberapa siswa mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum yang tidak mengerti, hanya menatap kosong bacaan itu.

"bisa tolong sebutkan universitas apa saja?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi. Namja berkacamata itu nampak jengah, bukankah sudah ada pengumumannya, kenapa Kibum masih bertanya juga.

"kau bisa membacanya sendiri bukan!" sahut namja itu kesal. Membalikkan badannya hendak masuk ke kelas, namun tangan kurus Kibum yang menahan lengannya sukses menghentikan langkah namja itu.

"aku.. tidak mengerti.. aku mohon" Kibum memelas, namja itu tersenyum sinis, menatap remeh Kibum.

"ada beberapa dari universitas ternama.. Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, Sorbonne, dan Tokyo University.. ujiannya akan digelar secara serempak bulan depan.. ada tiga tahap ujian, jika kau gagal di tahap pertama otomatis kau tidak bisa ikut tahap kedua dan ketiga.." jawab namja itu panjang lebar. Kibum terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya.. serempak? Itu berarti ia hanya bisa memilih salah satu dari universitas tersebut. Dan jika Kibum gagal masuk Sorbonne, itu artinya ia juga membuang kesempatan untuk bisa masuk Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, maupun Tokyo University dan baru bisa mengikuti ujian lagi tahun depan.

"hei.. kau melamun?" namja itu menepuk pundak Kibum pelan, menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum.. Kibum tersadar, menggelengkan kepala.

"terimakasih atas informasinya.." tersenyum tipis, membungkukkan badannya pada namja itu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Kibum menekan dadanya, bertekad dalam hati. Mulai sekarang ia harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar bisa lolos masuk universitas yang diinginkannya.. Ani, lebih tepatnya keinginan appanya.

.

.

.

"yeobo.. apa masih lama? Aku sudah lapar" rengek Taemin manja, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kesal dengan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi nampak serius mengerjakan tugas matematika, sampai-sampai ia dilupakan.

"yeobo~" menoel-noel sesekali mencubiti pipi tembem Jinki, sedikit menganggu namja yang masih asik mencoret-coret bukunya. Heran juga, Jinki yang biasanya rajin mengerjakan tugas, kenapa baru mengerjakannya sekarang. Taemin bosan, disaat istrahat begini ia harus menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan.

"yeoboo~"

"yeobooo~"

"yeob-"

"TAEMIN JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" bentak Jinki keras, jengah karena Taemin terus-terusan mengganggunya. Namja cantik itu tersentak, refleks menggebrak meja kasar, menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari beberapa murid dan penjaga perpustakaan.

"aku lapar! aku mau ke kantin!" bangkit dari duduknya, langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jinki yang terus memanggilnya. Sial! Jinki menggerutu, melupakan satu hal bahwa kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka dibentak. Dengan terpaksa, Jinki membereskan buku-bukunya, melupakan sejenak tugasnya. Taemin jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Terus berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, matanya tidak lepas mengedar ke setiap penjuru ruangan, berharap namja cantiknya ada disalah satu sudut ruangan. Meskipun Taemin mengatakan akan ke kantin, tapi Jinki bisa tebak Taemin tidak ada disana.

"ah, ruang dance" menepuk kepalanya, mengingat satu tempat yang selalu Taemin kunjungi ketika sedang merasa kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jinki melanjutkan larinya menuju ruang dance, tempat dimana kekasihnya itu menyalurkan hobi sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan tepat, ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan, ia melihat Taemin sedang menggerakkan badannya lincah seiring dengan music _beat_ yang menggema diruangan yang sangat luas itu. Jinki menghela nafas, memberanikan diri mendekati Taemin. Mematikan musiknya, sontak membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"mianhe.." Jinki berbisik ditelinga Taemin. Ia rengkuh pinggang Taemin dari belakang, tapi yang dipeluk tidak berekspresi sama sekali, hanya mensidekapkan tangannya didepan dada. Memandang bayangan dirinya dan Jinki dari cermin besar dihadapannya, bisa Taemin lihat gurat wajah penyesalan Jinki. Sebenarnya, tidak begitu kesal juga saat Jinki membentaknya tadi, hanya saja Taemin merasa kalau sikap Jinki hari ini agak berbeda. Ia tahu sesibuk apapun kekasihnya bergelut dengan tugas-tugasnya, pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya atau bahkan sampai membentaknya.

"kau tau tugas matematikaku dikumpulkan setelah istirahat.. aku-"

"tidak biasanya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas.. apa semalam mengajari Kibum sampai larut malam lagi?" Taemin bertanya menyelidik. Jinki tercekat.. Kibum, ah ia hampir lupa.. semalaman ia menemani Kibum, memeluknya sampai namja cantik itu benar-benar tertidur. Bahkan Jinki masih ingat bagaimana rasa hangat dan nyamannya ketika memeluk Kibum. Aish, Jinki menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berkeliaran diotaknya. Jinki, ingat kau sudah memiliki Taemin, yakinnya dalam hati.

"semalam.. aku tertidur sayang.. yah, aku terlalu lelah.." jawab Jinki berbohong, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia kecupi pundak Taemin yang masih enggan berbalik menghadapnya. Taemin terkekeh, membalikkan badan, menatap mata Jinki intens. Taemin tahu Jinki berbohong, sorot mata namja tampan itu menjawab semuanya.

"maafkan aku sayang.. jangan marah eum" menyusuri kulit putih Taemin dengan tangannya, Jinki mengecup sekilas dahi Taemin, kedua pipi Taemin, tidak lupa juga mengecup bibir kissable itu. Taemin lagi-lagi terkekeh, satu lagi perubahan yang ia tangkap dari namjanya.

"aku tidak marah.." balas Taemin. Tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jinki. Namja tampan itu mencubit pipi Taemin, menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Taemin membuat namja cantik itu sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini, pipinya mulai panas.. jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai nafas hangat Jinki terasa dipermukaan wajahnya, Taemin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai berdebar cepat.

"aku tau kau tidak bisa marah padaku sayang" ucap Jinki percaya diri. Taemin merengut, memanyunkan bibirnya hingga nyaris menempel dengan bibir tebal Jinki. Tapi ada benarnya juga perkataan Jinki, ia memang tidak bisa marah atau bahkan membenci namja itu. Jinki yang kali ini terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya sampai bibirnya benar-benar menempel dengan bibir tipis Taemin. Sedikit menyesap dan memainkan lembut bibir plum itu, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sebelum Jinki melepasnya.

"aku mencintaimu Jinki.. sangat.." Taemin merengkuh pinggang Jinki, menyamankan posisinya bersandar didada bidang lelaki tampan itu. Jinki mengecupi kepala Taemin, menghela nafas, merasa bersalah sempat menghianati Taemin semalam, namja cantiknya yang sangat baik dan polos. Tapi entah kenapa, Jinki tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia akui, ia mulai jatuh hati pada Kibum, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Taemin. Ah molla, Jinki bingung..

"aku juga sayang~"

.

.

.

Kibum ragu mendekati sang umma yang nampak sibuk menghitung _profit_ dari usaha restoran yang kini dikelola oleh kakaknya. Meremas buku yang dibawa, Kibum tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

"kenapa sayang? duduk eum.." suruh Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum. Kibum melangkah, mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong yang masih bergelut dengan laptopnya. Hah, Kibum jadi merasa bersalah.. ia tahu, ummanya rela mengesampingkan bisnis yang sudah dirintisnya selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengurus dirinya.

"mmm.. umma.." paggil Kibum pelan. Jaejoong hanya berdengung, matanya tetap fokus dengan layar didepannya. Kibum menggigit bibirnya, mengeratkan genggaman pada bolpoin yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya tujuan utama Kibum menemui Jaejoong adalah untuk menanyakan tugas yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang sibuk, ia tidak tega untuk mengganggunya.

"ah, tidak jadi.." ucap Kibum mengurungkan niatnya. Jaejoong sontak menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

"ada apa eum? Katakan pada umma.." tersenyum simpul, menggerakkan tangannya merapihkan rambut Kibum yang sedikit berantakan. Kibum menunduk, menatap buku yang ia bawa, ragu ingin bertanya pada ummanya.

"ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang? Tugas sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong ketika menyadari buku Biologi yang dipegang anaknya. Kibum mendongak, dengan takut ia mengangguk. Jaejoong mencubit pipi tirus Kibum, kembali beralih pada laptopnya untuk meng-_save_ data-datanya sebelum mematikan laptop itu.

"mana yang ingin ditanyakan eum?" tanyanya lagi sambil membuka buku Kibum pelan. Kibum lebih merapatkan posisinya dengan Jaejoong, ikut membuka bukunya hingga sampai pada halaman yang dituju dan menunjuk pada materi dan beberapa pertanyaan yang belum Kibum jawab. Jaejoong menghela nafas, hampir menangis melihat tulisan Kibum yang masih acak-acakkan, bahkan untuk membedakan huruf yang bentuknya hampir sama, Kibum masih tertukar.

"ah ini.. tentang teori evolusi.. kau tahu maksud evolusi sayang?" Jaejoong tersenyum, mendongak menatap anaknya. Kibum memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya.. gelisah, keringatnya mulai berjatuhan. Entahlah, ia selalu gugup jika ditanya mengenai pelajaran, itu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, takut kalau jawaban yang dilontarkan salah.

"pe-per..putaran?"

"bukan sayang.. Evolusi berarti perubahan pada sifat-sifat terwariskan suatu populasi organisme dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Kau tau sayang, banyak tokoh yang berpendapat tentang hal ini, tetapi belum ada satu teori yang dapat menjawab semua fakta dan kejadian tentang sejarah perkembangan makhluk hidup.." cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Kibum sedari tadi serius mendengarkan penjelasan ummanya, sesekali mengangguk seolah mengerti. Umma dan appanya memang tak diragukan lagi kepintarannya, tapi tak satupun kepintaran dari mereka menurun pada Kibum. Yah, disleksia Kibum menurun dari kakeknya yang juga pengidap disleksia sama sepertinya. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Kibum yang dingin, mencubit pelan hidung mancung Kibum sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ada _Aristoteles_, dia seorang filosof dari Yunani.. Ia mengatakan bahwa evolusi yang terjadi berdasarkan metafisika alam yang dapat mengubah organisme dan habitatnya dari bentuk sederhana ke bentuk yang lebih kompleks. Lalu ada _Lamarck_, ia mengatakan bahwa lingkungan mempunyai pengaruh pada ciri-ciri dan sifat-sifat yang diwariskan melalui proses adaptasi lingkungan, ciri dan sifat yang terbentuk itu nantinya akan diwariskan kepada keturunannya. Lalu ada juga teori dari _Charles Darwin_, ini teori yang paling terkenal sayang.. ia mengatakan bahwa spesies yang ada sekarang adalah keturunan dari spesies-spesies sebelumnya dan seleksi alam juga sangat menentukan berlangsungnya mekanisme evolusi.. kau mengerti sayang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai menjelaskannya pada Kibum, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Kibum. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu menggelengkan kepala, belum paham. Jaejoong terkekeh, mencubit hidung Kibum sekali lagi.

"umma terlalu cepat ya? umma akan jelaskan pelan-pelan, kau perhatikan-"

**Cklek~**

Decitan pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Nampak sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan raut kelelahan tampak jelas diwajah tampan yang mulai dipenuhi sedikit kerutan itu. Mata kucing Kibum tak lepas memandangi sosok itu, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ingin dipeluk. Berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir keluar ketika sosok yang ia cintai itu memberikan pelukan serta ciuman penuh sayang pada namja cantik yang juga sangat ia cintai, tapi tak memberikan pelukan bahkan ciuman itu padanya, Kibum iri..

"tidak biasanya jam segini kau baru pulang" suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Menghapus sedikit airmata yang mulai menetes disudut mata runcingnya, Kibum memaksakan senyum kearah appanya walaupun ia tahu appanya sama sekali tak melirik padanya. Tapi ia cukup senang melihat kedua orangtuanya akur. Ini moment yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"aku dari pesta perayaan rekan bisnisku.. kemarin, anaknya baru pulang dari Amerika.. lulus _cumlaude_ dari Harvard University" ujar Yunho menatap sekilas Kibum yang kali ini menunduk. Yunho melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan sedikit mengendurkan dasinya.

"haah! kapan anakku bisa seperti itu" ucap Yunho menyindir. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya yang pening. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan sakit hati mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lagi, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Kibum tidak ingat, Yunho selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan anak-anak rekan kerjanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bergeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Kibum sebentar kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu.." ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Hanya tinggal Kibum dan Yunho diruang tamu. Suasana mendadak kaku, hening tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kibum pandangi wajah appanya yang terpejam, ingin sekali rasanya Kibum merengkuh tubuh kekar itu, atau hanya sekedar memijit pundaknya. Kibum tahu, seharian appanya lelah bekerja, mengurus perusahaan surat kabar yang sekarang berkembang pesat dan mulai membuka beberapa cabang diluar kota hanya seorang diri. Itu sebabnya Kibum selalu bertekad menuruti keinginan appanya, belajar mati-matian agar bisa masuk universitas yang diinginkan appanya, dan membantu appanya mengurus perusahaan.

"a-appa.." panggil Kibum ragu. Yunho sama sekali tak menanggapi, bahkan sekedar melirik Kibum saja enggan. Kibum semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya lagi.

"bu-bulan depan.. a-aku.. akan mengikuti tes tahap pertama ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.." ucap Kibum terbata. Yunho refleks membuka matanya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum, menatap langit-langit ruangan, Yunho kembali mengurut pelipisinya yang masih terasa pening.

"doakan aku semoga aku bisa lolos.."

"yah.. harusnya begitu.." ucap Yunho datar. Diambilnya tas beserta jas yang menyampir di sofa. Yunho kemudian mendirikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum. Jaejoong yang baru selesai membuat teh untuk suaminya, hanya bisa bergeleng kepala. Ia dekati Kibum yang masih berdiam di posisi semula, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kibum.

"umma temui appa sebentar.. nanti kita lanjutkan belajarnya lagi.. ok!"

.

.

.

Jinki tergesa-gesa memasukkan buku-buku diranselnya. Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi ia tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Ia tahu, itu pasti Taemin. Namja cantik itu sudah menunggunya hampir 1 jam, dan sekarang Jinki baru menyelesaikan mata pelajaran terakhir padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Menggerutu tidak jelas, Jinki mulai berlari keluar kelasnya, menyusuri koridor kelas 3 yang nampak sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih berdiam di kelas untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

**Drrrtt..drtttt**

Poselnya kembali berbunyi. Jinki merogoh saku celana, memencet tombol hijau menjawab panggilan yang tak lain dari Taemin.

"iya sayang.. aku baru selesai.. mian, kau tahu sendiri Lee Songsaenim kalau mengajar.. kau tunggu aku di gerbang, ok!"

Jinki kembali memasukkan ponselnya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Taemin, sedikit mempercepat larinya hingga tak sengaja menabrak salah satu siswa yang membawa tumpukkan buku-buku, alhasil bukunya jatuh berserakkan dilantai. Jinki membungkuk meminta maaf, menjongkokkan badan membantu namja itu memunguti buku-bukunya.

"gomawo.." ucap namja itu. Jinki tersenyum, menepuk pundak namja itu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Melirik jam tangannya, Jinki semakin menggerutu, Taemin sudah menunggu lama, ia sangat tahu namja cantiknya itu paling tidak suka menunggu. Jinki mempercepat langkahnya, hingga lagi-lagi ada yang membuat langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati kelas 3.5, kelas Taemin dan Kibum. Jinki memundurkan langkahnya, menatap dari balik jendela kelas, sesosok lelaki yang menelungkup dengan posisi tangan menyangga kepalanya. Jinki dapat melihat tubuhnya bergetar walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kibum.." lirih Jinki berbisik. Yah, lelaki itu adalah Kibum. Duduk sendirian diruang kelas yang sepi dengan buku-buku berserakan diatas meja. Jinki menatapnya miris, pasti Kibum sedang melakukan remedial lagi, pikirnya. Jinki hendak mendekati Kibum namun ponselnya yang kembali berdering mengurungkan namja tampan itu. Mengambil ponselnya disaku, Jinki membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat nama Taemin. Ah ia hampir melupakan Taemin, namja itu pasti sangat kesal karena menunggunya sangat lama. Menatap bergantian kearah ponselnya dan Kibum, ah sial! Jinki kembali dihadapkan dengan situasi yang membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kibum, tapi disisi lain Taemin menunggunya. Sial! Jinki bimbang, mengacak-acak rambutnya, menekan dadanya sebelum mengangkat ponselnya.

PIP

[yeobo.. dimana?]

Nada cemas Taemin terdengar dari ponsel Jinki. Namja tampan itu terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya. Memandangi Kibum yang semakin menangis, Jinki tidak tega.. ani, ia tidak suka melihat Kibum menangis. Tapi, apa mungkin Jinki berbohong lagi pada Taemin? Menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, menekan dadanya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menjawab panggilan Taemin.

"mmm.. Taemin.. mian, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang.."

[m-mwo?]

"ne.. aku berpapasan dengan Lee Songsaenim, dan dia.. memintaku untuk mengoreksi ulangan anak-anak.. mian, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.." lagi-lagi Jinki berbohong, dan demi Tuhan ia membenci sikapnya sendiri saat mendengar nada kecewa dari Taemin yang langsung mematikan telfonnya. Menatap sendu ponsel yang tak berkedip itu, Jinki kembali memasukkannya ke saku. Beralih pada Kibum, melangkah hati-hati mendekati namja cantik itu. Jinki dapat melihat dengan jelas coretan kasar tangan Kibum pada kertas ulangannya, bisa Jinki tebak Kibum tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Kibum~" Jinki berjongkok menyamai posisinya dengan Kibum, memberanikan diri menyentuh kepala Kibum dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kibum mendongak, kaget dan heran melihat namja tampan itu disini..

"Ji-Jinki.. ke-kenapa ada disini? Taemin sudah keluar dari tadi.." tanya Kibum bingung, suaranya terdengar serak karena sedari tadi terus menangis. Jinki menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap lembut airmata yang masih menetes disudut mata kucing Kibum yang sembab. Selalu seperti ini, hati Jinki sakit melihat Kibum menangis.

"kenapa belum pulang eum.. apa masih ada yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jinki balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sebelumnya. Kibum gugup, jantungnya mulai tak karuan, pipinya mungkin sekarang memerah saat Jinki mengelus kepalanya begitu lembut. Kibum suka dengan sikap Jinki yang sangat perhatian padanya, itu membuat perasaannya pada lelaki tampan itu sulit dihilangkan bahkan semakin bertambah setiap harinya, walau Kibum sadar sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa memiliki Jinki.

"aku.."

"apa remedial lagi?" potong Jinki. Kibum mendelik kearah kertas ulangannya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jinki tersenyum, mencubit hidung Kibum sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Kibum. Menarik kertas ulangan Kibum yang penuh dengan coretan. Jinki membaca seksama setiap butir soal matematika yang tertera. Kibum tak lepas memperhatikan Jinki, jantungnya semakin berdebar melihat wajah sempurna lelaki tampan itu. Mata sipitnya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya yang kissable, juga sifat Jinki yang baik dan dewasa, Kibum menyukai segalanya tentang Jinki.. ish, Kibum menggeleng keras, menekan-nekan dadanya berusaha meredakan nyeri hati yang ia rasakan.

"kibum, aku sudah tuliskan cara-caranya.. kau bisa pelajari dari cara-cara itu agar lebih mudah mengerjakannya.. kau bisa kan?" tanya Jinki sambil menyodorkan kertas ulangan itu. Kibum pandangi serius kertas itu, tapi tetap saja sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tetap tidak mengerti.

"Jinki, ajari aku jadi pintar.." pinta Kibum memelas. Jinki sedikit kaget, menatap dalam mata Kibum yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia bisa lihat keseriusan dari bola mata Kibum.

"aku ingin mengikuti ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. aku mohon, ajari aku Jinki.." Kibum semakin memelas, mengguncang-guncang lengan Jinki keras.

"Kibum, aku sudah katakan berkali-kali.. jangan paksakan diri untuk menuruti keinginan appamu.. itu hanya membuatmu-"

"Jinki aku mohon.." Kibum mulai terisak lagi. Dan sialnya, Jinki lemah melihat airmata itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kibum, tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Kibum tersiksa dengan pengekangan appanya. Mengusap airmata Kibum, Jinki menyurukkan wajahnya mengecup kedua mata Kibum. Kibum tersentak, Jinki nampak salah tingkah, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu, tapi Jinki tak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika didekat namja cantik itu. Seolah perasaannya pada Taemin hilang seketika, Jinki berkhianat lagi..

"Ki-Kibum.. aku-"

"aku mohon.." Kibum mendekap Jinki erat, menumpahkan airmatanya di blazer Jinki. Kibum merasa bahu Jinki itu sangat nyaman untuk bersandar. Memang hanya pada namja tampan itu Kibum bisa melepaskan bebannya selama ini. Jinki yang sudah tak merasa canggung lagi dengan pelukan Kibum seperti ini, segera membalas pelukan Kibum. Mengelus lembut punggung Kibum yang semakin bergetar, Hati Jinki semakin miris.

"Jinki.. aku mohon, ajari aku jadi pintar.." Kibum semakin terisak, memukul ringan dada Jinki, menekan kuat lengan Jinki membuat namja tampan itu meringis. Jinki menghela nafas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas seolah berfikir.

"n-ne.. aku akan mengajarimu sebisaku.." ucap Jinki mantap. Kibum tersenyum dari balik pelukan Jinki. Ia eratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan posisinya mencari kenyamanan. Boleh kan ia egois untuk kali ini saja? Kibum sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini. Sedangkan namja tampan itu mulai terbiasa mengecupi kepala Kibum, sesekali ciumannya turun ke dahi Kibum. Yang tanpa mereka ketahui, dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka, sepasang mata menatapnya sendu, menahan sakit hatinya melihat sang kekasih berpelukan mesra dengan teman sekelasnya, teman baiknya selama ini..

"yeobo.. kau berbohong.."

.

.

.

Bersambung…


	3. Chapter 3

**To Your Heart 3**

**Author: vanillablue**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Jinki, Lee Taemin, and others**

**Inspired by: Summer Breeze – Orizuka**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Jinki bergegas memarkirkan mobilnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Taemin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Berlari agak cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taemin lalu menggenggam erat tangan namja cantik yang terus menunduk itu. Taemin mendongak, sedikit merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Jinki namun tak lama kemudian senyum manis tersungging dari bibir plumnya.

"kau sudah datang.." sekilas menoleh kearah Jinki kemudian memfokuskan lagi matanya kedepan. Jinki mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Taemin. Matanya tak lepas memandangi paras cantik itu. Molla, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan namjanya, raut wajah namja cantiknya tak seceria biasanya.

"kau marah?" tanya Jinki tiba-tiba.. menghentikan langkahnya mendadak yang otomatis langkah namja cantik itu ikut terhenti. Berbalik menghadap Jinki, Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"marah? untuk apa?" tanya Taemin dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, asal tidak menatap langsung mata sipit itu. Ani, Taemin tidak bisa.. menatap mata itu mengingatkannya dengan kebohongan yang akhir-akhir ini sering Jinki lakukan, itu sakit..

"Tae, maafkan aku.. akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ada waktu untukmu eum.. " menarik dagu Taemin menghadapnya, menatap dalam mata indah Taemin yang memerah dan.. sembab? Ya Tuhan, apa Taemin menangis?

"kau menangis?" Jinki panik, ia gerakkan tangannya ingin menyentuh mata Taemin namun segera ditepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu, Kibum jauh lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang.." sedikit memaksakan senyumnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Jinki mengikuti, menarik tangan Taemin yang sudah di ambang pintu kelasnya, ia dekap namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Taemin menegang, tangannya kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Jinki. Ini sangat nyaman, pelukan namjanya benar-benar hangat. Apa bisa jika suatu saat nanti Taemin kehilangan pelukan namjanya ini.. ani, ia belum siap. Ia terlalu mencintai Jinki..

"maafkan aku.. aku janji sesingkat apapun waktuku, aku pasti akan meluangkannya untukmu" mengecupi sekilas pucuk kepala Taemin sebelum menarik bahu Taemin lepas dari pelukannya. Jinki pandangi lekat wajah cantik kekasihnya, menyibak poni cokelat Taemin yang menutupi matanya dan mengecup dahi namja cantik itu. Taemin tak bergeming, jantungnya mulai tidak normal, belum lagi pipinya yang mulai panas. Jinki selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berkutik..

"sekarang masuk kelas eum.. sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.." tersenyum manis seraya mengelus kepala Taemin. Jinki berbalik, hendak berjalan meninggalkan Taemin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kurus Taemin menahan lengannya.

"kenapa– "

**Chup~**

"eungh~" lenguhan dari mulut Jinki ketika bibir tebalnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir plum Taemin. Manis, rasanya selalu manis, seperti gula kapas yang ia makan saat berkencan bersama Taemin, bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada itu.

"aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau mengingkari janjimu lagi.." ucap Taemin setelah melepas ciumannya, hanya sebentar.. tidak ingin cari gara-gara karena ketahuan songsaenim sedang melakukan hal yang kurang pantas didepan kelasnya. Jinki terkikik, mencubit pipi tirus Taemin dan hidung mancung itu gemas.

"yeah.. sekarang masuk kelas, aku ingin memastikan jika kau aman dan nyaman duduk di bangkumu.." Taemin tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. Mulai melangkah menuju bangkunya yang masih kosong, Kibum belum datang. Jinki melanjutkan langkahnya, menghela nafas singkat sambil menekan-nekan dadanya.. ada yang berbeda, kenapa jantungnya berdetak normal, tidak seperti bisanya yang selalu berdegup kencang saat berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.. tapi sekarang, kenapa terasa biasa saja? Apa mungkin perasaannya pada namja cantik itu benar mulai memudar atau bahkan mulai.. hilang..

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa-siswi dikelas berhamburan menuju kantin, sebagian lagi menuju perpustakaan, tidak sedikit pula yang berdiam diri dikelas, termasuk Taemin dan Kibum. Keduanya asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tanpa ada obrolan yang memecah keheningan kelas yang sepi itu.

"Kibum, kau tidak ke kantin?" Taemin membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai mencatat pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal. Menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedang serius dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Taemin tersenyum, kagum dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Ia tahu, Kibum tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah walaupun dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki.

"aniya.. aku tidak lapar Taemin.." jawab Kibum singkat, kembali fokus dengan materi yang berusaha ia baca mati-matian walaupun kepalanya sekarang sudah serasa ingin pecah belum lagi perutnya yang sangat mual ingin muntah.

"jangan terlalu serius.. otakmu butuh istirahat.." Taemin menarik paksa buku yang sedang Kibum baca. Kibum mendengus, mendelik sebal kearah Taemin yang sedang membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan lengkap beserta botol berisi air mineral.

"Tae, berikan bukunya.. aku harus mempelajarinya" mohon Kibum. Taemin tidak menggubris, ia malah sibuk membuka kotak bekalnya, nampak beberapa potong dadar gulung bikinannya sendiri yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kibum.. aaaa~" Taemin sumringah menyodorkan sepotong dadar gulung itu ke mulut Kibum. Kibum tidak mempedulikan, tangannya masih berusaha menggapai buku yang Taemin sembuyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

"ujian masuk universitas 2 minggu lagi.. Tae, aku harus mempelajari materi-materi itu.."

"aniya! Sekarang makan dulu.. aaaa~" Taemin sedikit membentak, semakin memaksa Kibum untuk memakan dadar gulungnya. Kibum berdecak, ia menyerah, membuka mulutnya perlahan kemudian mengunyah makanan itu pelan-pelan. Taemin tersenyum puas, mengambil sepotong lagi untuk dimakannya. Ia perhatikan secara intens wajah Kibum yang nampak pucat.. melihat wajah sahabatnya ini teringat akan Jinki. Yah, Taemin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan Kibum pada Jinki, selama ini ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada Kibum saat menatap kekasihnya itu. Dan sepertinya Jinki juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kibum, Taemin mulai menyadari itu, terlebih sikap Jinki yang akhir-akhir ini berubah.. Tapi entahlah, jika suatu saat nanti Jinki benar-benar meninggalkannya demi namja cantik dihadapannya ini, apa bisa ia tidak membenci Kibum dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? bagaimanapun juga Kibum orang yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya dengan Jinki hingga akhirnya menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini.." celetuk Taemin.. menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Kibum. Kibum sedikit merasa canggung, terkikik seraya mengapit hidung mancung Taemin.

"yeah.. semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Jinki, right?" jawab Kibum sambil tertawa, terlihat amat dipaksakan. Menyentuh dadanya, sakit itu datang lagi. Nyeri itu kembali menyerang hatinya ketika mengucapkan nama Jinki, orang yang begitu ia cintai. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum harus kalah dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Jinki merupakan kekasih dari lelaki cantik dihadapannya ini.

"benar ya kata orang-orang.. terkadang cinta itu bisa melupakan segalanya eoh.."

"bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seorang teman yang menghianati teman sendiri?"

"m-mwo?!"

"ah, a-ani.." Taemin nampak salah tingkah.. mengambil sepotong dadar gulung dari kotak bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Kibum lagi. Kibum menerimanya dengan ragu, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Taemin barusan. Apa maksudnya ia bertanya seperti itu..

"mmm.. Kibum.." panggil Taemin ragu. Kibum hanya menjawab dengan dengungan, mulutnya kini penuh dengan makanan. Dadar gulung buatan Taemin sangat enak, Kibum suka.

"apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? setidaknya adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Taemin telak. Refleks membuat Kibum terbatuk, tersedak makanannya. Taemin dengan tanggap mengambil botol minumannya, menyerahkannya pada Kibum yang langsung menyambarnya dan meneguk air mineral itu cepat.

"a-apa maksudmu Taemin-ah? a-aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, dan.. aku tidak menyukai siapapun.. aniya.." jawab Kibum terbata. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh.. Menutupi kegugupannya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasakan Taemin menatapnya penuh selidik. Hei, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Jinki. Aniya, itu tidak akan.. sementara lelaki cantik berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa terkekeh, menangkup wajah Kibum dengan tangan lentiknya, mencari kebenaran dari bola mata Kibum yang berpaling entah kemana.

"kau cantik.. matamu sangat indah.. hidungmu, bibirmu, sempurna.. kau sangat cantik Kibum-ah" puji Taemin. Kibum sedikit terpesona dengan pujian Taemin, benarkah ia secantik itu? Menundukkan kepalanya malu, ia rasa pipinya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"dan aku rasa.. tidak ada seorangpun namja tampan yang tidak tertarik padamu.. termasuk.. Jinki?"

"m-mwo?!"

"ah.. aniya.. lupakan.."

.

.

.

Kibum biasa terbangun tengah malam. Seperti malam ini, seolah itu menjadi hal rutin yang dilakukan, setiap pukul 01.00 dinihari ia akan terbangun. Mengerjap dan mengucek-ngucek mata sayu itu, dengan langkah gontai Kibum menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar. Menyalakan lampu utama kamarnya, sedikit membuka gorden kamarnya, mengintip dari balik gorden itu sebuah kamar yang gelap, kamar Jinki. Ck, kebiasaan Kibum Jika terbangun, ia selalu menengok kamar Jinki, memastikan apa namja tampan itu sudah tidur. Menarik kursi belajarnya, ujian masuk universitas tinggal menghitung hari lagi, ia harus lebih giat belajar. Kibum mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, buku kumpulan soal-soal test ujian masuk universitas yang ia dapat dari Jinki. Yah, Jinki.. setiap hari ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari Kibum, padahal aktifitas Jinki sendiri bisa dibilang cukup padat dengan berbagai les yang ia jalani, terkadang Jinki sampai harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Taemin. Kibum jadi tidak enak hati pada namja cantik itu. Kibum mulai membuka setiap lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, melihat deretan tulisan itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Membuang nafasnya berkali-kali, menekan-nekan dadanya kuat seraya memijit pelipisnya yang semakin pening. Kibum mulai mengambil bolpoinnya, mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, Kibum meremas-remas perutnya yang mulai terasa mual. Menggeleng kuat, tidak peduli, ia harus bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

"ughh.." keluh Kibum. Perutnya semakin bergejolak. Bisa ia tebak, wajahnya pasti pucat sekarang. Masih berusaha mengerjakan soal fisika itu, Kibum mencoret buku catatannya dengan tulisan tangannya yang masih sangat berantakan. Deretan angka itu semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

"argh!" jerit Kibum akhirnya. Melempar bolpoinnya kasar. Memegang kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh semakin lama Kibum menatap tulisan itu semakin membuat kepalanya sakit dan perutnya semakin mual. Menghentikan sejenak aktivitas belajarnya, Kibum membuka laci, terlihat berbagai CD, mp3 player, dan majalah musik tersusun rapih didalam laci. Kibum mengambil semua benda yang merupakan koleksinya itu, dari benda-benda itu lah ia mulai tertarik dan mempelajari musik lebih dalam. Walau sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa menyalurkan bakatnya, ia tahu appanya tidak akan pernah setuju. Menatap miris, mengambil mp3 player berisi ribuan lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap hari, memang hanya musik yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Menghubungkan _earphone_ pada mp3 player itu dan memasangkannya ditelinga. Matanya terpejam menikmati suara lembut dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi favoritnya, Onew. Sesekali mulutnya ikut bernyanyi. Sama.. sama merdunya dengan suara Onew.

"Onew.. apa bisa aku sepertimu.."

**TUK TUK!**

Oh.. Kibum terperanjat saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu balkon kamarnya. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi itu cukup terdengar walaupun ia menggunakan _earphone_. Kibum bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya, menaruh kembali semua koleksi itu di laci meja belajarnya. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela, sedikit merasa merinding, lagipula siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, atau mungkin itu hanya orang iseng yang sengaja ingin menakut-nakutinya. Membuka tirai tebal berwarna hijau toska itu ragu, nampak sesosok manusia yang berdiri memungguginya, masih belum terlalu jelas karena masih tertutup tirai tipis berwarna putih.

"Ji-Jinki.." desis Kibum setelah tirai itu terbuka sempurna. Sosok itu,-Jinki- langsung menoleh. Kibum menggeser pintu itu, dingin menusuk tubuhnya saat berada diluar kamarnya.

"Kibum, ikut aku.." Jinki menarik paksa tangan Kibum tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan namja cantik itu. Membantu Kibum menuruni tangga hati-hati sebelum ia juga ikut turun.

"Jinki, kita mau kemana eoh? Dingin kau tau.." Kibum merajuk. Mendekap tubuhnya sendiri saat hawa dingin semakin menusuk. Jinki terkikik, melepas _hoodie_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan, dan memakaikannya pada Kibum yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis.

"go-gomawo Jinki.." ucap Kibum gugup. Selalu, perlakuan Jinki selalu membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Jinki lagi-lagi terkikik, kembali menarik tangan Kibum menuju taman samping rumah Kibum yang juga berdampingan dengan rumahnya. Kibum sedikit terperangah saat matanya melihat berbagai lilin kecil mengelilingi ayunan taman. Apa Jinki mempersiapkan ini semua, tapi untuk apa?

"kajja.. kita duduk disana" Jinki antusias menarik tangan Kibum menuju kedua ayunan yang berdampingan itu, mendudukkan Kibum disalah satu ayunan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang satunya lagi. Kibum masih terlihat bingung, otaknya masih mencerna.. kalau sekedar duduk-duduk di ayunan saja, lalu untuk apa lilin-lilin ini..

"lilin-lilin itu untuk menghangatkan kita selama disini.. sekarang tidak begitu dingin kan?" ucap Jinki seolah tau apa yang sedang Kibum pikirkan. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mengerucutkan bibirnya.. imut.. Memang benar sekarang jadi terasa lebih hangat. Jinki tersenyum, dipandanginya lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini lekat. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Kibum jauh lebih cantik. Matanya, hidung mancungnya, bibir cherry menggoda itu, _perfect_.. yeoppoh.. kenapa Jinki baru menyadari sekarang.. dari kecil ia berteman dengan Kibum, tapi kenapa ia baru mengetahui bahwa ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap dihatinya saat ini. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan saat hatinya sudah memiliki Taemin. Seandainya perasaan itu Jinki sadari saat sebelum bersama Taemin, mungkin.. Ughh, Jinki.. kau mulai melantur..

"kalau begini pasti lebih hangat" entah ada angin darimana, kedua tangan Jinki seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum, erat.. sangat erat.. hingga membuat namja cantik itu merasa canggung. Bukan hangat lagi, tapi panas.. panas menjalar diseluruh tubuh Kibum, terutama dibagian pipi tirus yang mulai memerah itu..

"bintangnya sangat indah ya.." ucap Jinki lagi. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke tangan Kibum. Sedangkan lelaki cantik disampingnya itu hanya diam tanpa suara. Menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Kenapa panasnya semakin menjalar.. gerah.. rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang belakang rumahnya sekarang juga.

"kau suka?"

"i-iya.." jawab Kibum grogi. Menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, jantungnya sudah berdetak diluar kewajaran. Jinki tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, Kibum imut sekali..

"suatu saat nanti.. orang yang ada dihadapanku ini, akan menjadi bintang yang paling indah.. bersinar paling terang diantara bintang-bintang lainnya.." ucap Jinki yakin. Kibum refleks mendongak, menatap Jinki tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu?"

"nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.."

"m-mwo? kau bercanda.. mana bisa aku bernyanyi eoh" balas Kibum angkuh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jinki. Sementara tangannya masih ia biarkan digenggam oleh namja tampan itu.

"jangan berbohong.. aku tau kau memiliki suara yang sangat indah.." ucap Jinki sinis.. Kibum terpaku, tidak bisa berkata-kata, rasanya panas itu mulai menjalar sampai ke matanya..

"tunjukkan padaku Kibum, nyanyikan lagu-"

"kalau kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, maaf.. kau hanya membuang waktuku Jinki!" seru Kibum marah.. ani, ia tidak suka jika ada orang mengungkit cita-citanya.. cita-cita yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ia gapai.. menarik kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam Jinki, Kibum berdiri, menatap Jinki cukup lama, "sebaiknya kau pulang.. selamat malam!" dan berlari meninggalkan Jinki, menghiraukan lelaki tampan yang hanya menatapnya sendu, tak lepas memperhatikan Kibum yang kini sudah berada diatas kamarnya, menutup tirai itu rapat-rapat tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk Jinki melihatnya lagi.

"kau keras kepala Kibum"

.

.

.

Kibum tak bersemangat dengan sarapannya pagi ini. Hanya memainkan bubur bikinan ummanya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyantapnya. Hari ini, ujian masuk universitas akan dilaksanakan. Entah kenapa Kibum jadi pesimis begini, walaupun ia sudah belajar sangat keras, bahkan semalam ia tidak tidur sama sekali dan berhasil mencetak lingkaran hitam dibagian bawah matanya.

"umma.. bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Kibum setelah meneguk susu cokelatnya. Melirik ummanya yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi appanya.

"ini masih pagi sayang.. lagipula kau belum memakan sarapanmu eum" ujar sang umma, menatap khawatir anaknya yang nampak pucat pagi ini. Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk bubur Kibum yang masih utuh lalu menyuapkan sesendok kemulut Kibum yang langsung menggeleng.

"Kibum, makan sedikit saja"

"ani, aku tidak lapar.. umma, aku tidak ingin telat" Kibum bersikeras. Jaejoong berdecak, menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang menyantap sarapannya, acuh. Ck, mengurus dua orang yang sangat keras kepala membuat namja cantik itu harus ekstra sabar.

"karena hari ini Kibum akan test, maka hari ini appa yang akan mengantar.." celetuk Jaejoong santai. Refleks membuat kedua orang yang bersangkutan itu langsung mendelik kearahnya.

"aku tidak bisa.. aku ada _meeting_ pagi ini" tolak Yunho dingin, sedikit membuat Kibum merasa kecewa, padahal sangat berharap jika appanya akan menjawab 'iya'.

"hari ini saja" Jaejoong memohon, ia genggam tangan suaminya erat. Yunho tidak merespon, hanya bergeleng tidak peduli.

"kita tidak searah.. itu hanya akan membuatku terlambat"

"Yunnie.. ayolah~" Jaejoong semakin memohon, menatap harap pada suaminya. Sementara lelaki tampan disampingnya itu masih tak bergeming, meneguk minumannya acuh. Melirik sekilas istrinya, ugh sial! Ia lemah dengan tatapan puppy eyes itu..

"gwenchana.. kalau appa tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan Jinki saja" Kibum angkat bicara, tidak ingin suasana pagi yang cerah ini rusak gara-gara perdebatan mereka. Jaejoong bergeleng, masih bersikeras membujuk suaminya yang tetap saja acuh.

"hari ini saja, please.." bujuk Jaejoong sekali lagi, Yunho menghela nafas, mengepalkan tangan kirinya, berpikir keras.

"umma tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa-"

"ambilkan kunci mobilku" suruh Yunho entah pada siapa. Kibum kaget, menatap ummanya yang nampak tersenyum kali ini, merasa berhasil telah membujuk suaminya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati Kibum.

"aku lupa.. aku meletakkannya diatas meja kerjaku.." ucapnya lagi, meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.. melirik kearah istrinya yang tersenyum sumringah, Yunho hanya berdecak. Beralih menatap Kibum yang masih berdiam diposisinya.

"Kibum cepat! Ambilkan kunci mobilku!"

"ah.. n-ne"

.

.

.

"appa, terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarku.. aku sangat senang" Kibum tersenyum manis, menoleh kearah appanya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"appa, doakan aku ya.. aku tau ini tidak mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya" ucap Kibum semangat, Yunho tidak menanggapi, hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Kibum menunduk, masih berharap appanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menyemangatinya. Menunggu beberapa detik, tapi Yunho sama sekali tak berpaling padanya.

"mmm.. aku masuk ne.." ucap Kibum akhirnya.. pasrah.. melepas sabuk pengaman kemudian memakai ranselnya. Menatap cukup lama sang appa yang masih tetap diam. Kibum menghela nafas, ia terlalu banyak berharap.

"appa hati-hati dijalan ya"

"ah, Kibum" panggil Yunho tepat saat Kibum hendak membuka pintu mobil. Kibum menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah menyentuh knop pintu mobil, berbalik menghadap Yunho yang kali ini menghadapnya.

"_good luck_.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis, amat sangat tipis.. tapi itu cukup membuat hati Kibum senang, appanya memberi semangat.. itu akan membuatnya semakin bersemangat saat mengerjakan soal-soal test itu.

"terimakasih" ucap Kibum senang, tak lepas memandangi appanya yang tersenyum lagi.. tampan.. sangat tampan.. teruslah seperti itu appa, terus tersenyum seperti itu, jerit Kibum dalam hati.

"tunggu apa lagi, cepat keluar.. kau tidak ingin telat bukan!" bentak Yunho keras. Kibum tersadar, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sebenarnya masih berharap sang appa akan memeluknya, atau setidaknya mencium pipinya. Ck, ia terlalu muluk, baginya ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"appa hati-hati menyetirnya ne" ucap Kibum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil. Menunggu sebentar sampai mobil appanya menjauh kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Masih sepi, mengingat sekarang masih pagi dan hanya beberapa murid kelas tiga saja yang baru datang. Kibum mengeratkan tali ranselnya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyemangati diri sendiri. Melangkah pelan menuju ruangannya, hingga langkah Kibum terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kekasih –Jinki dan Taemin- sedang bercanda mesra hanya beberapa meter didepannya. Meremas dada kirinya, hati Kibum mulai terasa sakit. Menggeleng keras, ia tidak ingin semangatnya hilang gara-gara ini, melanjutkan langkahnya hingga makin dekat dengan kedua pasangan itu. Hatinya semakin sakit, saat melihat sang namja tampan mencium bibir sang namja cantik, memberi semangat sang namja cantik yang juga akan mengikuti ujian sama sepertinya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Ani, ia tidak boleh seperti ini, wajar bukan seorang kekasih menyemangati kekasihnya, ia tidak boleh cemburu.

"huft, Kibum semangat!"

.

.

.

Tepat, waktunya ujian dilaksanakan. Kibum dan Jinki satu ruangan, karena mereka mendaftar di universitas yang sama, sedangkan Taemin memilih Oxford University. Mencengkeram erat pensil yang ia pegang, hatinya berdegup kencang saat Hwang Songsaenim mulai membagikan kertas ujian itu. Cukup tebal, terdiri dari berbagai pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang masih cukup mudah, karena ini masih tahap awal, dan pastinya akan lebih sulit lagi jika sudah memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Tentu tidak mudah, jika mereka dinyatakan lulus ditahap awal, tapi nilai ujian akhir mereka nanti tidak memenuhi standar, otomatis mereka akan gagal. Jadi, jika Kibum bisa lolos ditahap ini, ia tetap harus belajar keras agar nilai ujian akhirnya memenuhi standar dan baru bisa melakukan test tahap selanjutnya.

"waktunya hanya 120 menit.. terhitung mulai dari sekarang" ucap Hwang Songsaenim setelah membagikan kertas ujian itu ke masing-masing siswa. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya sekitar 25 siswa yang mengikuti, dan bisa Kibum lihat, dari 25 siswa itu rata-rata adalah murid teladan yang selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar dikelasnya masing-masing.. sedangkan dirinya? Hanya seorang murid dengan _ranking_ paling bawah, yang hanya bermodalkan tekad dan keberanian mengikuti ujian tersebut. Kibum mulai membuka kertas ujian itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengisi identitasnya dilembar jawaban. Baru sebentar menatap tulisan itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Kibum menggeleng keras, membuang nafas berkali-kali, ia bertekad harus bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang namja berpipi chubby sedang serius mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Kibum tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Jinki, namja itu juga tersenyum, mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil mengucapkan _'fighting'_ menyemangati Kibum.

"Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa!" katanya semangat. Mulai membaca setiap butir soal itu, kepalanya sudah merasa pening. Menggeleng keras, tidak peduli. Mencoba membaca pertanyaan itu dengan segenap kemampuannya, harus bisa! Memejamkan mata sejenak, sekelebat bayangan appanya sedang tersenyum bangga tiba-tiba muncul. Membuka matanya kembali, Kibum tersenyum, bisa.. pasti ia bisa melihat senyum itu, pasti akan nyata..

"yah, Kibum pasti bisa"

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Sepi, sebagian siswa sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Kecuali dirinya, sudah terbiasa pulang terlambat hanya untuk melakukan remedial. Seperti hari ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, yang jelas setiap kali ulangan ia pasti akan remedial. Entahlah, ia jadi pesimis dengan ujian masuk universitasnya, sudah tiga minggu berlalu, dan mungkin minggu depan hasilnya akan diumumkan. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, setelah ini ia harus menuju tempat les, ia tidak ingin terlambat. Sedikit berlari saat sudah menuruni tangga, hingga langkah Kibum terhenti saat melewati ruang musik. Mengintip dari balik pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka itu, Kibum melihat sebuah grand piano didalam. Ingin, Kibum ingin mencoba memainkan piano itu.. melirik sekitarnya, sepi.. setelah benar-benar memastikan tidak ada orang, Kibum berjalan masuk ruang musik itu. Mengelus-elus piano berwarna hitam itu, Kibum melepas ranselnya dan perlahan duduk di kursi yang disediakan, menekan tuts-tuts nya sembarang. Sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi ia ingin mencoba.. ia sangat mencintai musik..

**Ting ting **

Kibum terkikik saat tangannya menekan tuts itu, membuka buku partitur musik yang ada diatas piano itu. Memilih lagu mana yang cocok, hingga Kibum menemukan lagu berjudul 'The Reason' yang merupakan lagu dari penyanyi favorite-nya.

"aku akan coba memainkan ini" gumam Kibum, tangannya mulai bersiap menekan tuts-tuts itu.

**Ting ting **

Jarinya mulai bergerak lincah menekan tuts-tuts itu, bisa.. ia bisa.. padahal tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengikuti les piano ataupun les musik lainnya, hanya sering memperhatikan Shin Songsaenim memainkan lagu ini ketika mengajar.

**To me, who was walking that dark road alone**  
><strong>To me, who wasn't even aware of my spilling tears<strong>  
><strong>You came closer like a blinding light and shined on me<strong>  
><strong>Your hands took away my tears<strong>

**Now I have realized**

Kibum mulai bernyanyi seiring dengan permainan pianonya yang sangat memukau, memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil tangannya terus memainkan piano itu, menikmati lagu yang ia bawakan senidiri. Bahkan ia bisa memainkan tanpa melihatnya, ia sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana cara Shin Songsaenim ketika memainkannya, ia hafal semuanya..

**The many times I've shared with you**  
><strong>The happy moments I've spent without realizing<strong>  
><strong>The road that I've walked so far<strong>  
><strong>The road that I've walked in loneliness as I cried<strong>  
><strong>You make it all different<strong>

**I've come to know now**  
><strong>The reason why, this road before me is beautiful<strong>

Kibum kembali membuka matanya, entah sejak kapan airmatanya menetes. Membayangkan jika bangku-bangku kosong yang ada dihadapannya ini diisi oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan penonton. Aish, Kibum.. obsesimu terlalu tinggi..

**Even if I don't tell you for a long time**  
><strong>How is it that you know all of my feelings?<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry for only leaning on you<strong>  
><strong>I reach my hand out, now I'll hold you<strong>  
><strong>Can you understand these feelings of mine?<strong>

**Prok Prok Prok~**

Kibum terperanjat saat mendengar tepukan seseorang tepat saat ia selesai memainkan lagunya. Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati lelaki sipit tersenyum kearahnya.

"sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kibum dingin, bergegas membereskan partitur musik itu seperti semula, Kibum nampak salah tingkah.

"sejak pertama kali kau memainkannya.. kau sangat keren" jawab Jinki antusias. Kibum berdecak, segera memakai ranselnya kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

"ya! Kibum, mau kemana?"

"Jinki lepas! Aku ada les.." Kibum meronta saat Jinki menahan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman namja tampan itu.

"mainkan satu kali lagi untukku"

"kau tidak lihat eoh, aku memainkannya dengan sangat buruk" jawab Kibum ketus. Masih berusaha melepas tangan Jinki yang semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"ani, kau memainkannya dengan sangat sempurna.. mainkan satu kali lagi untukku"

"Jinki lepas! Aku harus les, aku tidak ingin telat"

"aniya, mainkan dulu untukku" paksa Jinki, namja cantik itu mulai emosi, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menendang kaki Jinki yang otomatis ia berhasil lepas dari tangan Jinki. Tersenyum sinis kearah Jinki yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"rasakan!" ucap Kibum angkuh, segera berlari meninggalkan namja tampan yang masih kesakitan itu. Tendangan Kibum lumayan keras mengenai tulangnya, itu sakit..

.

.

.

Kibum tergesa-gesa menuju papan pengumuman. Memainkan jari-jari tangannya gugup, sesekali ia gigit kuku-kuku tangannya. Molla, perasaannya campur aduk, hari ini hasil ujian tahap pertama akan diumumkan. Kibum cemas, takut kalau-kalau ia tidak lulus. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya sang appa jika mengetahui ia gagal dalam tes ujian masuk universitas. Menghela nafas panjang, melangkah hati-hati ketika sudah berada didekat papan pengumuman itu. Bisa Kibum saksikan banyak siswa yang bersorak kegirangan setelah membaca pengumuman itu. Kibum tersenyum, ikut bahagia. Apa mungkin ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka setelah mengetahui hasil pengumuman itu? Kibum tepat berada didepan kertas pengumuman itu sekarang, matanya nampak serius membaca setiap nama yang tersusun rapih di kertas itu. Tapi, kenapa tulisannya kecil sekali, itu hanya membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"mmm.. bisa tolong bantu carikan namaku?" Kibum menepuk pundak seorang namja disampingnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali ia harus merepotkan orang lagi.

"siapa namamu?" tanya namja bertubuh atletis itu. Kibum tersenyum lega, untunglah ada orang yang mau membantunya.

"Kim Kibum, kelas 3.5.. aku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. maaf merepotkanmu" jawab Kibum, membungkukkan sedikit badannya ramah. Namja itu nampak mengetukkan jari didagunya, bergumam pelan sambil mencari-cari nama Kibum pada bagian universitas yang Kibum maksud.

"Kim Kibum kelas 3.5, universitas Sorbonne.. mmm.. aniya, tidak ada nama tersebut.." namja itu menggeleng pasrah, mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kibum.

"ah, kau pasti salah.. tolong lihat sekali lagi, pasti ada yang terlewat" Kibum menahan namja itu pergi, mengguncang-guncang lengan namja itu tidak sabar. Sementara lelaki itu hanya mendengus, menyentak tangan Kibum kasar.

"aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali! Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan membacakan semua nama-nama yang lulus.." balas namja itu emosi. Kibum terpaku, menggigit bibirnya sembari memainkan ujung blazernya. Perasaannya semakin was-was saat namja itu mulai bersiap membacakannya.

"diantara 25 orang yang mendaftar, hanya ada 24 yang lulus di tahap pertama ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. Lee Jinki dengan nilai tertinggi, lalu Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Jonghyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Park–"

"ah, itu.. Kim Kibum itu namaku.. apa aku bilang, kau pasti terlewat eoh" potong Kibum cepat, matanya kini berbinar. Senyum langsung terkembang dari bibir cherry nya, entahlah ekspressi apa yang tepat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia amat sangat senang.

"ANIYA! bukan Kibum kelas 3.5 seperti yang kau katakan, tapi Kim Kibum kelas 3.2" tegas namja itu yang sontak membuat Kibum terbelalak, rasanya seperti dihantam benda yang sangat keras, bibir cherry yang semula melengkung indah itu kini berubah menjadi muram. Kibum menggeleng keras, ani.. namja itu pasti salah lihat.

"ani, kau pasti salah-"

"aku tidak buta! Aku masih bisa membaca dengan jelas, TIDAK ADA namamu disana!" bentak namja itu kesal, menatap remeh Kibum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam didepan papan pengumuman. Menatap nanar kertas itu, mata Kibum mulai panas. Meremas dadanya, nyeri.. Kenapa? kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun Tuhan memberi kesempatan padanya? Hanya ingin membuat appa-nya bangga, apa itu salah?

Menatap sekelilingnya dimana sebagian siswa siswi saling bersorak dan berpelukan dengan teman-temannya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Iri.. ia juga ingin melakukan itu, saling berpelukan memberi ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Kibum, manusia bodoh yang hanya bisa mengecewakan orangtuanya. Perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, entah sejak kapan airmatanya menetes.. tidak peduli, hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang hanya membuatnya iri.. membalikkan badan, menunduk, mulai berlari..

**Bruk!**

"Ki-Kibum"

Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, Kibum mendongakkan kepala. Menyingkirkan tangan Jinki –seseorang yang ia tabrak- dari pundaknya. Menghapus airmata itu kasar.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kibum?" tanya Jinki khawatir.. Kibum menggeleng, menatap tangan Taemin yang bertautan erat dengan tangan Jinki, kenapa nyerinya semakin bertambah? Mendorong bahu Jinki, melanjutkan larinya, tidak peduli.. tidak ingin dengar teriakan Jinki yang terus memanggilnya. Sementara namja tampan itu semakin khawatir, hatinya kalut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum. Menatap ragu kearah Taemin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi pikirannya tidak fokus, khawatir dengan Kibum..

"mmm.. Tae, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar eum.. kau duluan saja melihat pengumuman itu.."

"tapi-"

"aku akan segera kembali.." melepas genggaman tangan Taemin perlahan. Menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Taemin sekilas, dengan terburu-buru Jinki mulai berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang menatapnya penuh.. curiga..

.

.

.

Jinki berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Kibum. Yah, ia berbohong lagi pada Taemin, berpura-pura ingin pergi ke toilet tapi nyatanya, ia malah mencari sosok Kibum. Menumpu lututnya dengan tangan, nafas Jinki tersengal. Cukup melelahkan berlari tanpa arah tujuan mencari sosok Kibum. Hampir semua sudut ruangan dari lantai bawah hingga lantai atas ia cari, tapi lelaki cantik itu tak ada dimanapun. Menyandarkan badannya ke dinding, sekedar menghirup oksigen. Setelah cukup beristirahat, Jinki kembali bersiap untuk mencari Kibum lagi.

"oh.." mata sipitnya memicing saat melihat pintu yang tak berada jauh darinya itu sedikit terbuka. Jinki baru sadar, kalau ia berada dilantai paling atas sekarang, dan pintu itu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah.. ugh, Jinki menepuk kepalanya, ia belum mencari Kibum disana, mungkin saja namja cantik itu berada disana.. mendorong pelan pintu bercat coklat itu, Jinki tersenyum lega ketika menemukan sosok Kibum sedang memunggunginya. Melangkah hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar tak diketahui namja cantik itu.

"huks!"

Oh.. Jinki seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang bergetar. Kenapa, kenapa ia selalu sakit melihat Kibum seperti ini. Menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak Kibum, tapi Jinki ragu..

"huks huks.."

Kibum makin terisak, tapi namja tampan itu masih ragu.. menghela nafas singkat, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memeluk leher Kibum dari belakang. Membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kaget, ia tahu ini Jinki. Bau parfum namja itu sangat khas, ditambah pelukan yang begitu hangat, tidak salah lagi ini Jinki. Cukup lama Kibum memejamkan matanya merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jinki, isakannya sudah mulai reda sekarang, hanya sesekali airmata masih menetes, sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali.

"chukkaeyo~" lirih Kibum.. melepas lengan Jinki yang masih memeluk lehernya dan berbalik menghadap Jinki yang hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"kau lulus Jinki-ya.. dan aku yakin, kau pasti berhasil sampai tahap akhir nanti.." ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Menyeka airmata yang masih menempel diwajahnya, Kibum rasa wajahnya pasti sangat jelek sekarang.

"dan aku gagal.." lanjut Kibum tepat saat Jinki hendak membuka suara. Mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, entah kenapa nyeri dihatinya sudah sedikit terobati saat Jinki datang. Namja itu selalu membuat perasaan Kibum tenang.

"jangan menyerah eum.. masih banyak kesempatan lain.." ucap Jinki menenangkan, dielusnya pipi namja cantik itu lembut.

"aku tidak tau, bagaimana reaksi appa nanti.. aku rasa dia akan semakin membenciku" ucap Kibum miris. Mengingat saat appanya memberikan semangat tepat beberapa jam sebelum ia melakukan test, itu membuat Kibum semakin merasa bersalah.

"bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu mudah saja, aku tidak bisa.. aku benar-benar bodoh.. Huks!" tangis Kibum kembali pecah, memukul kepalnya frustasi. Jinki miris, melihat Kibum seperti itu membuat hatinya berdenyut, sakit.. "aku bodah Jinki.. aku sangat bodoh" Kibum semakin meraung, ia pukul kepalanya semakin keras, sesekali ia jambak rambut hitam itu. Jinki berusaha melepas tangan Kibum yang semakin keras menjambaki rambutnya.

"kenapa? kenapa aku tidak bisa pintar sepertimu?! aku ingin-"

"Kibum cukup!" bentak Jinki kasar, tidak tahan melihat Kibum yang terus-terusan memukuli kepalanya, itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Kibum terpaku, sedikit merasa kaget saat Jinki membentaknya tadi.

"kau tidak bodoh.. kau hanya berbeda dari orang lain.. kau istimewa Kibum-ah" ucap Jinki tulus. Ia tangkup kedua pipi tirus Kibum sembari menghapus airmata Kibum yang masih menetes. Kibum tak bergeming, ia pandangi lekat mata sipit Jinki. Seperti biasa, hatinya selalu berdebar. Ia mencintai lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini, sangat..

"percayalah, Tuhan menciptakan manusia itu dengan berbagai kekurangan dan kelebihan.. dan kau, memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimiliki orang lain.. kau special" ucapnya lagi. Kibum masih terpaku, perkataan Jinki sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa tenang.

"kau tau, salah satu kelebihanmu adalah-" Jinki menarik tangan Kibum, menuntunnya menuju dadanya yang entah sejak kapan berdebar kencang "-ini.. kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Jinki. Kibum menegang, tangannya kaku. Benar.. ia merasakan sesuatu, dada Jinki yang berdebar cepat, sama seperti debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Bagaimana bisa Jinki merasakan ini.. kenapa?

"yah, kau selalu membuat hati ini berdebar Kibum-ah.. aku tau seharusnya aku tidak merasakan ini, tapi hati ini tidak bisa berbohong.. aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya"

"a-apa maksudmu eoh?"

"sarangheyo"

"kau gila! Mana boleh kau mengatakan itu" ucap Kibum sedikit emosi. Melepas kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam Jinki, memalingkan wajahnya dari namja tampan itu. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, matanya semakin panas, ia rasa airmatanya sebentar lagi akan benar-benar pecah.

"aku tau ini salah.. tapi aku.. aku.. aku- arghh molla!" Jinki mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Membuang nafas berkali-kali dan menekan dadanya, mencoba bersikap tenang. Menatap Kibum yang menunuduk, menarik dagu namja cantik itu. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh, ia tau ini salah, tapi sungguh perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menyiksanya adalah benar, perasaan ingin memiliki namja cantik ini. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya menyentuh bibir cherry Kibum, mengelus lembut bibir pink menggoda itu. Kibum tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya lemas saat Jinki semakin medekatkan posisinya, terus mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga ia rasakan bibir Jinki menyentuh bibir cherry nya. Kibum sedikit shock, membelalakkan matanya keget, tapi tak lama kemudian mata kucing itu perlahan meredup, semakin redup, hingga terpejam sempurna saat Jinki mulai melumat bibirnya. Kibum tak membalas, tidak juga menolak saat Jinki semakin melumatnya. Matanya terpejam kuat sampai-sampai airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan, akhirnya menetes juga. Memejamkan matanya semakin kuat, ia menangkap bayangan Taemin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum semakin terisak, Ani, ini salah.. tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini.

"sarangheyo" lirih Jinki setelah melepas ciumannya. Menyusuri wajah pucat Kibum dengan tangan besarnya. Kibum tetap diam, dadanya semakin bergemuruh, posisi mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, hingga nafas Jinki terasa hangat dipipinya yang panas. Kibum pandangi mata sipit itu, terlihat kejujuran disana, ia tahu Jinki tidak berbohong. Sama, ia juga mencintai Jinki.. tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'nado sarangheyo'.. hatinya terlalu takut, bayangan Taemin berkelebat diotaknya. Kibum tidak ingin menyakiti Taemin, ia menyayangi namja cantik itu. Akhirnya yang bisa Kibum lakukan hanya menangis, terus menangis bahkan saat namja tampan itu kembali membungkam bibirnya. Ini salah, tapi Kibum suka, Kibum menikmatinya. Ini _first kiss_-nya, bersama orang yang sudah lama ia inginkan menjadi kekasihnya. Perlahan kedua tangan Kibum bergerak merengkuh pinggang Jinki, meremas blazer namja itu kuat seiring dengan ciuman Jinki yang semakin dalam. Kibum mulai berani membalasnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar lebih leluasa untuk mereka melakukannya. Saling menyesap, melumat, hingga terdengar lenguhan dan kecapan dari mulut mereka berdua. Yang lagi-lagi tanpa mereka ketahui, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki cantik sedang mengintip disana, dibalik pintu cokelat yang sedikit terbuka itu. Butiran bening terus menetes dari mata indah lelaki cantik itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, meremas dadanya, sakit.. kenapa? kenapa mereka tega melakukan itu.. tidak tahukah mereka ini sakit sekali.. menghapus airmatanya kasar, tapi sialnya butiran itu masih ingin terus menetes, melesak keluar sampai ia benar-benar lelah menangis.. ingin lari, tapi kakinya terlalu sulit untuk bergerak, meremas dadanya semakin kuat. Cukup! hentikan itu, jangan membuat hatinya semakin nyeri..

.

.

.

Bersambung…


End file.
